Infected
by Queen Luana
Summary: Anna Grays has been bitten. Sheltering in an abandoned storage room in Raccoon City, she waits for the inevitable to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Luana : **I guess this could go for any zombie related story. If you don't like OC's, this isn't the right fic for you. Basically this is just a try-out since I haven't written anything in a while. Let's see if I haven't gotten rusty.

* * *

><p><strong>Step 1: Infection<strong>

I shut the door tightly and locked it. I held on tightly to my baseball bat, watching the door, waiting for a noise, for something to force its way through. When nothing had happened after a minute or so, I scanned the room for heavy objects and found a table and a couch. I toppled over the table and pushed it up against the door, then put my shoulder against the couch and started pushing. It grated over the floor and I slowed down, to avoid attracting any unwanted visitors. In my rushing I had miscalculated the size of the table, causing the couch to not fit between its legs. Trying to maintain what little sanity I had left in me, I kicked the side of the dirty green sofa as an exhaust for my frustration. I took a deep breath then turned it so at least part of functioned as a barricade. Then I stepped back to observe the room I was in.

I had shut off the only exit (and more importantly entrance). There was a small window next to it, but it had bars on the outside and was boarded up on the inside. Someone had sought refuge in here for a short period. There were some cans of food scattered on the floor, mostly unopened, and a six-pack of beer. Most of the light entering the room came from the skylight. Whoever had been hiding in here had probably figured it didn't pose much of a threat.

I looked for anything that could serve as a bandage. A piece of cloth or a garment left behind. But except for the previously mentioned items, there wasn't much there. With a sigh I sank down in one of the corners and looked down at my arm. I never thought human teeth were capable of creating such nasty bite marks. He'd been in the middle of taking a large chunk out of my left forearm before I'd managed to shove him away. So half a chunk of me-meat was still partially attached to my bone. It didn't hurt as badly as it looked, though. It was a more of a numb, buzzing pain. I'd seen the few early news broadcasts. I knew how the infection spread.

I pressed down on my veins, hoping it would somehow slow down the infection. I tilted my head back till it touched the wall and closed my eyes.

"Anna, you stupid bitch."

What would you do if you only had a few hours left to live (a day at the most, if you're feeling optimistic)? Tell your friends and family you love them. I pulled out my cell. No bars, just my luck. At least I still had sufficient battery power left.

I was amazed that I wasn't crying. I mean, there I was, hunched in a corner with little light, no connection to the outside world and only cans of beans and beer as a final meal. I supposed it hadn't hit me yet. Though I'd wished I'd had some sort of entertainment and not just spend my final hours waiting for death to come. And if only I had something to bandage up the wound. Looking at it alone was nauseating. Seeing no other way I took off my t-shirt, slowly as to not hurt my arm, and carefully tried to rip of a strip from the bottom. It tore up further than I wanted it too and I cursed. I took one end of the strip between my teeth and used my good hand to wrap it around the bite. I bit down hard when the pain intensified but nevertheless managed to tighten the bandage properly to stop the bleeding and tied it in a knot. I put my shirt back on and saw that on the left side you could catch a glimpse of the bright red lacey bra when I raised my arms, the right side was at belly button height.

Aside from the pain in my arm, I felt all right. My mind was clear, my eyesight and hearing equally sharp and I had no desire yet to taste human flesh. But I didn't know how much time I had left.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Luana:<strong> This is just a taster. Next chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Luana : **Chapters will be alternating between past and present time.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

I got out of the shower and threw on my robe. The moment the showerhead stopped pouring water I heard the news jingle coming from the living room. I wiped the steam off the mirror to catch my reflection. My fingers ran through my short brown hair and I turned and walked out of the room to kitchen to get my obligatory cup of joe. Matt was already there, dressed in a suit, sipping his mug. He was leaning over the kitchen counter and watching the news on the TV in the living room. I poured myself a mug of hot coffee and listened to the report.

"Last night, a young woman was bitten at a bus stop in. The assailant was a forty year old male. Michelle Walker claims she was waiting for the last bus back home when she was approached by the man who was garbling gibberish. Just as she was about to address him, the man lunged at her and bit her hand. A bypasser had-"

"What's the world coming to," Matt muttered.

"Probably some homeless person with rabies," I said and took a box of cereal out of the cabinet.

"You'd figure in a city that's controlled by a pharmaceutical company these sort of things don't happen," he said and emptied his mug. He checked his watch. "Gotta go, don't wanna be late second week on the job." He gave me a peck on the cheek, took his briefcase from the floor and walked out the door.

I felt as if we'd been growing apart. Ever since he got assistant manager he seemed so supercilious. I mean, there I was in between jobs again for the third time that year and he was just being promoted monthly so it seemed. Everyone always so satisfied with his work, he was always on time, did extra hours on weekends. And I got my ass fired at Starbucks because I accidentally misheard a customer and gave her an almond latte when apparently she was allergic to nuts. Almond and non-fat sound pretty much the same right?

I refilled my mug and then took the newspaper, flipping through the job ads, looking for anything that didn't require a lot of qualifications. I never realized how pointless an English major can be when you're not planning on being a teacher or doing any office work. Sure, everyone wants to do something exciting. Every English major wants to write a book or become a renowned reporter. My hard drive contained a small dozen of novels to be that I just couldn't finish. In a town like this you were only certain of a job if you had a medical degree. Most of the people I knew worked for Umbrella.

I was down to my third mug of coffee and still now job offer that was both interesting and didn't require a degree in engineering or years of experience, when I heard the shrieking of tires outside and a scream. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside to look down on fifth. A car had come to a halt in the middle of the road and a person was lying crooked and motionless in front of it on the asphalt. I pressed my forehead up against the glass to get a better look, but soon people started crowding around the victim and I couldn't see anything through the ocean of hair.

I turned back into the room where the phone was now ringing. Caller ID identified it as being Sam and so I picked up. "Hey, Sam."

"Dinner and a movie, just you and me babe," the ginger spoke sexily from the other side and I smiled. "I mean seriously though, I haven't seen you since you lost your job. Are you and Matt too busy having hot passionate sex to make some time for dear old me?"

I smiled. "I've been busy looking for a job."

"Tch, yeah right," she snorted. "Either way, I've been having frozen microwave dinners for the last three days, all by myself, and I'm in need of some real food."

I heard the sound of sirens outside and walked back to the window to peep outside. It was still difficult to see anything with all those people mashed around the victim.

"What's that noise?"

"Someone got hit by a car," I mumbled and watched how they lift the victim into the back of the ambulance. He didn't seem to be showing any signs of life. Just as the ambulance closed up and was about to drive off something else caught my eye. A convoy of five identical black SUV's came swerving around the corner. People hurriedly had to jump out of the way as the cars sped by them without showing the slightest sign of adapting their speed to the remains of the accident. All of them were carrying the Umbrella logo. The tainted glass made it impossible to see who was driving, though it was probably some important CEO.

"Sucks for them. I'll see you around seven then?"

"Sure," I said and closed the curtains.

"Great. I'll drop by the liquor store and get us some vodka. You know, just to get in the mood. All right, talk to you later, Anna."

I don't know why, but somehow I was starting to worry about Matt. I didn't feel comfortable being at home alone anymore. Something just seemed off today. I considered calling him but hesitated. What would I say? Honey, I have a bad feeling about today, please drop all you professional obligations and come home and hold my hand. Sounds good. I'd just get another preaching about me growing anxious from being at home all week, with the obvious subcontext of 'get a job, you lazy bum'.

At least Sam was coming over. I checked my watch. It was almost ten o' clock. That meant nine more hours before she actually got here. I picked up the newspaper again, feeling as though it was just staring at me, and started circling the ads that I did qualify for, even if it included scrubbing toilets or fetching coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Luana:<strong> Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
